Désir
'Désir '(デジル Dejiru) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins”, embodies Lust, and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Accroding to Rune Kodaira, he is a very important member of the The Evil Dôji Branch. Appearance He is a pink-themed dôji with light pink medium-length wavy hair and large, white antennae-like transparent visors frame the outside edges of either of his eyes, which are red with blue pupils. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless black leotard, and a white divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of similarly pink fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a small dark circle located near the base, with two detached vertical lines rising upwards from this point, resembling a rabbit. Outwardly, two pink, large and angular mechanical gloves belie the fact that he isn’t human and unusually, another mechanical structure is also present on his waist towards his back. This component takes on a largely spherical form, with two further protrusions attached to the side of the main segment, that resembles a rabbit's tail. Unlike the other dôji, who are seen with pale, ceramic-like skin, Désir is shown to have a rather tan-ish skin color. In his human form, Désir wears a light colored suit with a long-sleeved collared button-down shirt underneath. With this, he wears a pair of oxford shoes with leather straps wrapped around them, also a pair of dangling earrings, that resemble his visors, in both ears.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 21, page 45 Personality While Désir is charismatic, especially to his master, it is really just part of his manipulative and controlling personality. As he was shown to be the embodiment of lust, Désir speaks in a somewhat peevish and lustful way. In the vicinity of opinions and enemies, he has a rather romantic and dramatic way of speaking, accompanied by fierceness, which shows that he is a very deep person and is deeply opinionated. He is also rather confident with his abilities, trying every attack he has in order to beat Service, and is rather fiery in battle and becomes extremely belligerent. Désir easily loses his temper and shows to be impetuous and impatient in his battle with Service, and when Service talks about the power of good, he also shows to be sensitive when it comes to good's ideals. Relationships Sumako Miyoshi A 27 year old elementary school teacher has been the master of Désir throughout the 21st century, and harbors deep loves for him. Désir is aware of her affections, and uses it to his advantage to take the dominant role in their relationship. Like Vice's relationship with K, he's the one that gives orders to Sumako, often by threatening to abandon her if she doesn't do as he says, but does it in a more subtle and charming way. He calls her simply by her last name, Miyoshi, or sometimes Sumako, instead of "Master". Abilities As Désir is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Noh Kill Désir is capable of completely and instantaneously nullifying the effects resulting from the abilties of any other dôji within a distinctly specified three meter sphere, presumably as long as the effect does not originate from the dôji itself (since Ultimo was able to use his powers to send Yamato Agari back through time despite being in the presence of Désir). Unfortunately; the indiscriminate nature of this technique means that even advantageous effects cast by allies are still rendered void, as long as they are confined within the limited area, even those originating from either Vice or Ultimo are not exempt.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 12, page 12 Karakuri Henge *Désir has demonstrated the ability to perform a currently unnamed transformation that reforms the entirity of his right forearm into the shape of a cleaver, composed from a single straight yet sharp edged blade, which bears a distinctive three tomoe symbol near its hilt. Despite the crudeness of this implement it still remains rather effective, easily severing the head of Slow and the torso of Pardonner with only a single swipe required for each. Quotes *''Impossible! How can that little bird defeat my rabbit?!'' *(To Service) Shut up! I've had enough of your words! *(To Miyoshi) If you don't want me to abandon you... Trivia * His name, Désir, is the French word for "Lust", relating to the aspect of his vice that involves intense or unrestrained sexual craving and passion, or bloodlust. * Désir's emblem on his sash, visors, and his abilities are associated with the rabbit. * Désir has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. Regardless, Désir has finally been verified as a boy due to Chapter 21. References Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji